At the present time, there are many disposable liquid filtration systems available that use vacuum as a driving force. All of these devices, however, require that the vacuum hose be directly connected to the disposable device. Consequently, the vacuum hose must be repeatedly connected and disconnected from the system as successive filtrations are performed. Such devices are inherently unstable when a vacuum hose is attached to them because the devices are lightweight and in many instances the hose connection to the filtrate receptacle is at an elevated level. The instability of these devices is aggravated when the vacuum hose is twisted. Frequently, to avoid tipping during filtration a user will place a weight on top of the device or simply stabilize the system by hand.